


Shopping Spree

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: The Irish [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Jax makes himself over to fit the new him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2003.

Jaxon Galbraith, formerly known as Quinn O’Malley, smiled ferally as he checked out his appearance in the mirrored walls of the elevator that sped upwards to the Toronto penthouse condo he now called home, the home he shared with the man who used to be his adoptive father but who was now another man entirely and his lover. Which, as far as Jax was concerned, had taken entirely too long to happen—dirty old man, his arse!

_  
_

At least he didn’t fumble it when he finally got it shoved in his face, Jax thought with a grin. Ever since the IRA had found out that Kieran had been a spy in their midst and they’d had to run for their lives, Jax had had no complaints about his suddenly abundant sex life. Kier was everything he’d dreamed of in a lover and then some. But it never hurt to shake things up a bit either, he snickered, straightening the hem of his leather jacket one more time.

"Go on with you; you need to _look_ like Jaxon, not just act like him. Go shopping; I expect an entirely new wardrobe by the time you get home tonight. If not, you’ll have nothing to wear; I’m donating all of Quinn’s clothes to the Salvation Army while you’re out!" Kier had groused, motioning him out the door this morning.

Taking his lover at his word, Jax had taken Kier’s credit card and had had _fun_. A steady stream of boxes and bags and folderol had been sent back to the condo throughout the day. Casual clothes, business suits for when he helped Kier at meetings, formal wear for those nights he needed to go out. He’d bought his first ever tuxedo outfit, no less! And, most importantly, his school outfits so he would blend in with the university crowd.

Jax had chosen fabrics that felt good and looked good - soft denims, silks, and Indian cottons, fine linen, suede and leather. He had cashmere sweaters and soft wool cable knits. All and all he looked like a well-turned out young man with a bit of money in his pocket. But by far the most pleasant of the outfits he’d had to purchase was the selection that turned up last at the condo, from a rather interesting store. Jax had insisted upon changing into one of those outfits before he’d left the shop, tossing Quinn’s clothes in the trash bin as he’d stalked out the store.

Oh yes, he liked these outfits best of all. And he couldn’t wait to see Kier’s reactions to the other things he’d purchased too. All because he’d wandered up Church Street after grabbing a bite in a fairly decent looking pub. And then he’d found a store called Saturnalia, and the owner had helped him personally with his selections and had pointed him towards a leather shop that specialized in fetish garb. The kind of garb he had on now.

Jax examined his reflection, and his eyes narrowed, the feral smile returning full force. He looked like a slut and a predator combined: too tight leather pants with a fair amount of flesh showing through the leather straps crisscrossing the sides of his legs, a silver studded belt wrapped around his waist, a jean jacket look leather jacket that molded itself over lean bare skin. The outfit was finished off with a studded silver collar, complete with a leash that bisected his chest before hooking into a belt loop on his pants - a present for Kier. Last but not least came the pair of black leather motorcycle boots on his feet and black shades over his eyes. Oh yes - a predatory slut described him well. He couldn’t wait to see Kier’s reaction!

The elevator door chimed near silently and opened into the private foyer just off the living room, and Jax slinked out, oozing of sex and sin and all things vice-like and naughty. Now to see how the ‘dirty old man’ reacted to _this_!

Kieran glanced up absently when he heard the elevator, blue eyes still a bit vague until he focused on Jax coming through the entryway. His book fell forgotten from his hand, and without realizing it, he stood and took a step toward the vision of pure sex in front of him.

"Bloody hell," he breathed, a finger reaching out to trail along the length of the leash hanging from the collar around Jax’s throat.

"If I’d ever known just what I was missing, boyo, I’d never’ve been able t’hold out against ye. Saints above, Jax, ye’re beautiful. And all mine," he added in a possessive growl. Unable to resist any longer, he tugged Jax closer, using the convenient leash, and his mouth closed hungrily over the younger man’s, his tongue sweeping in to reclaim what was his.

Jax laughed, a smoky, sexy sound, as he was pulled forward. "Is it my fault that y’couldn’t see the woods fer all the trees or however that sayin’ goes?" he teased as he brought his hands up to keep Kier a little at bay. "An’ just what have ye done t’deserve a fine thing like me, I’m wondering? After all, I’m quite the little pet for the likes of you... maybe I should be lookin’ fer a new ‘owner’," he teased breathlessly, wickedness dancing in his eyes.

Kieran wound the leash around his fist, gradually drawing the laughing imp closer. "No one else will ever touch you," he vowed against the lush lips. "No one else could keep up wi’ ye, boyo," he rasped, his accent thickening again.

"And you can?" Jax retorted, turning his head to the side to avoid a prolonged kiss. "I’ve yet t’see anything that would make me think the likes of you could keep me in line, _dirty old man_ that y’are," he threw out, challenging Kier and daring him to get over that hidden fear that the older man still harbored within.

Blue eyes narrowing, Kieran accepted the challenge.

He pivoted on his heel and strode toward the bedroom, his tight grip on the leash tugging Jax along behind him. Halfway there, he changed his mind and suddenly swung Jax against the back of the sofa, the younger man ending up bent over the back of the black leather furniture, gasping for air while Kieran pressed up against his ass.

"Oh, I can keep ye in line, boyo," he purred in the young man’s ear, his tongue flicking out to tease the sensitive shell. "I’ll have ye screamin’ me name and beggin’ for more before I’m done wi’ ye." A hard thrust of his rigid erection between the leather-clad cheeks emphasized his intent.

"P-promises, old man, I’ve yet t’see anything t’back yer boasts up," Jax moaned, fighting the urge to buck up and back into Kier’s touch. Faith but the older man was on a roll tonight—or was it in a role? This was by far the sexiest sort of love play they’d engaged in up to this point. Oh, it had all been wonderful, and Jax loved every second of every moment he spent with his lover and life partner, but this... this was just plain _scorching_!

Grinding forward into the leather of the seat to try and avoid the older man, Jax shimmied and writhed, trying to escape however he could, but the collar and leash had become a choke chain, and he was pinned as well as any butterfly and was obviously about to be mounted. God love him, he was sweatin’, and his cock was already droolin’ enough to drown a cat he was so turned on.

"It’s no seein’ ye’ll be doin’, Jax me boy, but feelin’," Kieran promised throatily. "In fact, let’s be sure o’ it." He shrugged out of his shirt without losing his hold on the teenager and tied it over Jax’s eyes, leaving him sightless, only able to feel what Kier was doing to him.

"D’ye like that, boyo?" he murmured, nipping at a tender earlobe while one hand hovered over a hardening pinkish nipple, close enough for Jax to feel the heat he generated but not quite touching. "Since ye want to be a slut, well, I’ll give ye what ye’re askin’ for."

His hips moved slightly, rubbing his hard cock along the length of the crevice between Jax’s cheeks, teasing and distracting him while Kieran unfastened his pants.

Jax was torn between a whimper and a purr; this was exactly what he’d been asking for - this side of Kieran, all dominant and fierce and in charge. He loved his considerate lover with his whole heart and soul, but sometimes, just sometimes, he liked a bit of rough, and Jax had the feeling he was about to get just that. Bucking backwards, he attempted to throw the older man off of him, not wanting to melt and give in just yet, but only succeeded in lodging Kier’s cock more tightly between his ass cheeks.

"What d’ye mean _want to be a slut_ , Kieran? I am a slut; t’was the reason why ye let this poor little college boy int’yer bed in the first place, wasn’t it? Ye were lookin’ for a bit o’ fluff t’amuse yerself with and found me... and then ye decided t’keep me. Well p’raps I’m not quite so sure I want t’be kept by the likes of you. After all, if I can land you, maybe I can land m’self someone even more well off, and I’ll never have t’work a lick in m’life," Jax purred softly, throwing himself into the role and persona of Jaxon Galbraith.

One large hand came down sharply on a tight buttock, making the teenager jump. "No one will be touching this lily-white body but me, boyo," Kieran snarled. "Not if I have to keep you on a leash at my knee the day long." He wrenched Jax’s pants down, peeling the tight leather away from the hard-muscled body, biting back a groan when his hand encountered hot, bare flesh beneath.

"And did ye get yerself ready for me at the same time, wee slut?" he growled, a finger testing Jax’s opening. "Aye, ye did. And a good thing ye did, too." That was all the warning Jax had before Kier was buried balls deep inside him.

" **KIERAN**!" Jax yelled before biting down on the supple leather of the sofa, bucking back up into the claiming, his ass hot and tingling and prickling the way skin does after too much sun. It was a dark and needy sort of heat in the pit of his stomach, and it made him writhe even more wantonly on the prick that spitted him wide open.

Moaning continuously, the young man bucked and writhed and danced on his lover’s cock, never realizing that he was leaving a permanent impression in the leather of the couch. All Jax could do was feel, his sight cut off as it was. His other senses compensated for it, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, the feel of Kier over and above and around him, the scent of their heat and the presence of that thick cock within him... it caused Jax’s brain to short out and leave only the primal, wanton self that he kept firmly controlled most times.

"That’s it, boyo," Kieran praised, "show me what ye want. Show me how wild and wanton ye can be while I fuck ye into next week!" He pounded into the tight, velvety heat of his lover, riding him hard and furiously, no gentleness in him this day. Jax had wanted him dominant, and he was, like a lion roaring in defense of his territory and his mate. "Ye’re mine," he growled, "say it! I’ll no be letting ye come till ye admit it."

He continued to claim Jax thoroughly, slowing only when the teenager’s orgasm seemed imminent, then beginning again once he’d calmed slightly. Seeing his young lover writhe on his cock, captive, was arousing him more with every second, but he felt a primitive need to hear Jaxon admit his dominance.

Kieran was bent on destroyin’ what little Jax had left of a brain; the young man was sure of it. Why else would he be tortured the way Kier was doin’ it - letting him build almost to orgasm only to calm him down? It had somethin’ to do with whatever it was that Kier had mumbled, or had he shouted it? Either way, Jax was at a loss as to what he was to do other than wail like a banshee as he was denied his release and goaded higher than he’d ever been before.

"Please, Jaysus, Kier, ye’re killin’ me here. Let me come, will ya?" the wanton young man begged shamelessly. "I’ll be doin’ whatever ye want me to, whatever ye tell me to, just let me come, damn you!" Jax mewled, trying to slam himself backwards or hook his hand between the leather and his body to stimulate his trapped cock, whatever it took to bring himself off.

"Not till ye do what I told ye," Kieran growled, by now torturing himself as much as Jax by holding back, but he was determined to make his lover admit his claim before letting them come. One hand gripped Jax’s hip, holding him still, and the other curled around both the young man’s wrists, preventing him from touching himself even if there had been space to get a hand between the couch and his body.

"Say it, boyo; say it and I’ll make you scream with the pleasure," he promised in a throaty purr.

"Say what, damn yer eyes?!" Jax snarled, slamming back hard into the body above him, frustrated, aroused, defiant and confused in turns. He knew he should have paid attention to what Kier was saying but... Damn, how was a man supposed to think with a lovely cock up his ass, shafting him quite thoroughly?

Even quaking on the brink of orgasm, Kieran had to chuckle. "Ye need to start mindin’ yer elders, boyo." He bit down lightly on the nape of Jax’s neck, then licked the spot to sooth it, then blew on it to drive his lover wild. "I _said_ , me darlin’ slut of a lover, that I’ll no’ be lettin’ ye come till you admit ye’re mine."

"Well a’course I’m yours, ye bloody daft mon!" Jax bellowed when he could do more than mewl with hungry pleasure at the sensations coursing through his body. "But ye keep this up much longer and I may re-evaluate my options. I said it, now let me come, will ya?"

Both of Kieran’s hands suddenly were on Jax’s hips, wrenching him back hard to meet Kier’s thrust, then one wrapped around his cock, pumping it while his thumb stroked over the head on each upstroke. "Come for me, Jax," he growled, trembling on the verge of coming but wanting to feel Jax come apart first.

A few thrusts was all it took, and the young man was wailing and mewling and crying out as he was at last allowed to come. The back of the black leather sofa ran with milky rivulets as he collapsed forward, his body bent almost 180 degrees and his cheek resting against the soothing coolness of the soft animal hide.

"Jaysus. Oh Jaysus, Kier, ye’ve killed me," Jax gasped as he tried to breathe again, his body still trembling with the aftershocks of his release.

The large body draped lethargically over the teen shook with suppressed laughter. "So much for afterglow," he teased though he made no move to withdraw from the younger man, still luxuriating in the final waves of his own climax, only reaching up to tug the makeshift blindfold off, letting Jax see again. "And ‘tis the first time I’ve heard that death could be cured wi’ a kiss, boyo. Ye’d perk right up for that."

"And are you complaining on my bein’ such a slut, oh you who made me just what I am, lecher that ye are?" Jax laughed, flexing his ass cheeks to milk and massage the softening cock within him. "I may have done a few circle jerks, diddled a woman or two and given a blow job here and there at school, but everything else you taught me to do, me lover," he cooed happily.

"And a finer student I never had," Kieran chuckled, slowly, reluctantly, withdrawing and gripping Jax in his arms as he tumbled them over the back of the couch to land in a sprawl on the leather-covered cushions, Jax securely in his embrace. "Much better," he said contentedly, stroking the long lines of his lover’s back. "I never feel as good as I do when ye’re lying naked on top o’ me."

"And I like ye holdin’ me too. ‘Tis where I’ve always belonged, daft man that ye are to have ever questioned it. I do love you with all of me heart and soul, Kieran O’Dell. Forever, y’hear me? I’m t’be loving you forever, with no escaping it," Jax vowed fervently, laying a kiss over the older man’ heart.

"But ye never told me, did you like the new wardrobe, me lover?"

"Ye couldn’t tell?" Kier laughed. "I’ll have to be tryin’ harder to show you... after I’ve rested a mite." He kissed the tip of Jax’s nose. "’Tis fine ye look, and well ye know it, boyo. I’ll be havin’ to beat the men off ye wi’ a stick."

"Just the men? And here I thought the women in the store were after pinching my arse too with that look they had on their faces, but it must have just been gas," he snickered.

Kieran growled. "They’ll be keeping their hands off what’s mine!"

Jax couldn’t help himself; he burst out into laughter, hugging the older man fiercely. "Saints above, Kieran O’Dell, no need to get yerself all worked up like that. It is, however, rather flatterin’ to me ego t’see that I can get ye all lathered up like that after it taking so blasted long and havin’ you nearly leave me t’see what was plain before your eyes. We belong t’gether. Have from the moment ye adopted me, me own dearest da," he snickered playfully.

Blue eyes narrowing dangerously, Kieran curled his fingers in the longer hair on top of Jax’s head and wrenched it up so their eyes could meet. "Call me da again, boyo, and ye’ll be getting a father’s treatment from me and nothing else! Incestuous little brat," he sputtered, raising one leg slightly to try to hide the slight hardening caused by the words.

"An’ don’t be tellin’ me you’re limp as a dishrag either there, _boyo_ ," Jax retorted on a snort, swiveling his hips and coming into contact with the semi-erect cock that Kier was trying to hide rather unsuccessfully. "Seems ta me that ye’re just a wee bit too excited by the thought of me callin’ you ‘da’ for all yer protestin’ there, me lover. Could it be ye’ve been fantasizing about me in short pants bein’ bent over yer knee?"

"Hardly. I like you _naked_ , bent over my knee," Kier chuckled, rolling over on top of his lover and catching his wrists in one hand. "I’ll have to try that some time and see if I can make you come just with that, me kinky, slutty love." He moved his hips slightly, teasingly, against the teen’s burgeoning erection.

"I am what ye made me inta, Kieran," Jax purred, rubbing up against his lover. Writhing cat-like underneath the older man, Jaxon mewled plaintively.

"If I’m a slut, ‘tis only for you, so why would ye want to punish me fer bein’ just what ye’ve been wantin? Or is it ye’re wantin’ t’punish me fer _bein’_ exactly what ye wanted me t’be? Would ye rather me be a good little boy? I can do that. I can learn t’ control me urges. Best start by movin’ inta the spare room though. Wouldn’t want t’tempt ye into sinnin’ and all that," Jax snickered, arching up into Kieran’s erection one more time before slithering out from underneath the older man.

Kieran growled ferociously and caught Jax by the leash still trailing down from his collar, yanking the snickering young man back down on top of him. Arms like steel bands closed around Jaxon, holding him captive against his lover. "Ye’ll no’ be goin’ anywhere," he snapped, blue eyes snapping. "And ye _do_ tempt me into sin, boyo, and ‘tis pleased I am t’accept the invitation every chance I get."

Jaxon purred and rubbed against his lover like the well-fed and sated tomcat that he was. "And ‘tis glad I am t’hear ye sayin that, me love. After all, I’d be rather worried if I couldn’t be getting’ ye t’respond t’me. It would’ve meant it was time t’ be putting me dodderin’ old lover in a home and findin’ meself a randy young buck to be takin’ care of me needs," the slut teased his mate.

"And I’m jokin’ with ye too, ye know. There’s no one in this world fer me but you, Kieran O’Dell. I’ve been yours since the day ye caught me pickin’ yer pockets and feelin’ up yer rather impressive ‘gun’."

Kier snorted, eyeing his lover askance. "As I recall, boyo, ye weren’t for showin’ any interest in me weapon that day. Rather ye accused me o’ all manner o’ vile things." He shook his head. "Children have never been an interest o’ mine, though ye did sorely put that t’the test when ye got older, lovely slut that ye are.

"Still, I’m glad we waited ‘til ye were old enough t’know yer own mind." He kissed the tip of Jax’s nose, grinning. "Now I can keep ye wi’out any guilt."

"Great bloody bastard, I knew I was in love with ye since I was fifteen years old. An’ a week after I realized I wanted ye fer me one and only, ye sent me away t’that damned limey school with all them limp-wristed aristocratic types. Cor, if I were of the inclination t’ be a great butch top, I’d have plowed many a blue-blooded field while I was there, the way them ponces were moonin’ over me like calves in heat," Jax scoffed.

"’Tis you who couldn’t make up yer blasted mind, and even when I all but spread me cheeks fer ye and lay down like a feast on yer bed, it took a fuckin’ bullet fer ye t’wake up an realize what I’d known fer years. We were meant t’be t’gether, ye bloody great poof!"

Shoulders shaking suspiciously, Kieran tried very hard not to give in to the laughter bubbling up. "Jax me love, ye really must get over this shyness and tell me what ye really think sometimes," he said mock seriously. "And did ye really think that I’d be jumpin’ a lad o’ yer tender years at my age back then?" He shook his head. "Woulda made me no better than ye accused me o’ bein’ that first night.

"And before ye start yellin’ again, I’d like t’point out that we _are_ together now, that we’re lyin’ here together... Surely a bright boyo like yerself can think o’ something better for us t’be doin’ than arguin’ over things past and done?"

Jax sniffed haughtily. "Well, I don’t know what ye’re goin’ t’be doin’, but I plan on taking a nice long soak in that grand Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. I’m _sticky_ ," the young man grumbled plaintively as he began to peel himself off his lover. "It’s gross!"

"That’s no’ what ye say when ye’re suckin’ me dry, boyo!" Kieran pointed out with a laugh. He grimaced slightly as well as he stood up, refastening his trousers over his sticky cock. "A soak is a grand idea, boyo... along with tossing these jeans in the wash." He shook his head. "I go through more clothes in a day wi’ ye around..."

"Is that a complaint, me lover?" Jax replied with narrowed eyes. "Seein’ as how I do the laundry around here. But if ye’re havin’ issues with wearing clothes around me, the way I see it ye have two possible solutions. One, ye’ll just have t’stop fuckin’ me whenever ye get an itch t’do so, or two, ye’ll have t’go around the house naked."

That said Jax began to strip out of his own leather as he walked, depositing it with the other clothes meant for the drycleaner then padded naked into the large bathroom, heading straight for the sunken tub.

Adding a measure of his favorite oil to the water and turning on the hot as much as he could possibly bear it, the younger man slid into the tub with a sybaritic sigh, hitting the jets as he did so and jumping slightly as they caught him on his still tender rear. "Begorrah, that’s a slice of heaven, it is."

"Suddenly I find meself jealous of water," Kieran announced dryly from the side of the tub where he stood stripping off his own clothes. He tossed the whole pile beside the hamper, promising himself to put them in later so he wouldn’t get the usual lecture from Jax, then slid into the water with a contented sigh. "Oh, that _is_ good. And this is even better," he added, moving around to Jax’s side and pulling his lover into his arms.

"Aye, that it is. Now make yerself useful, ye great bloody bastard, and wash me back for me since ye’re the one that got it all sweaty," Jax retorted playfully, splashing some water back at the older man before sinking into his arms with a purr.

"I love ye so much, Kieran O’Dell. Thank ye for givin’ me this life t’live with ye. I’m blessed in spite of meself," Jax replied quietly, sinking further into the embrace of the man he loved beyond life.

"Silly sod," Kieran replied fondly. "I love ye too, and I should be thankin’ ye for takin’ on meself. Hush now," he said when Jax opened his mouth to continue the familiar argument. "I can wash yer back, boyo, or ye can argue wi’ me. Which is it t’be?"

"Will arguin’ with ye get me fucked senseless all over again?" Jax purred, letting the issue drop for the moment. There was no winning with Kieran when he decided to get stubborn on Jax. Better to let the silly old sod think he won this round then pounce him on it later. And Jax was very good at pouncing, a master in fact!

"An’ what will ye do if I said that leather was all I bought fer clothes? That I’ll be walkin’ into class on the Monday wearing nothin’ but leather, silk an’ skin?" he continued, his eyes lighting up in a tease.

"I’d be thinking that I should audit that class so I could enjoy the view," Kier laughed, running soapy hands over his lover’s body. "And I’d also be wantin’ t’know what you were planning to wear come winter. It’s a mite more inclement here than you’re used to, me lover. Not that I’d be objectin’ to warming you up, mind you."

"Hrmm, that could pose a problem. Maybe I’ll just have to get meself a set of fur lined ball warmers in that case," Jax sighed, leaning into the soothing hands. "And ye know you can warm me up wi’ nothin’ more than a look there, ye bloody great bastard.

"An’ while we’re on the subject, just how do ye expect me t’be studying when yer gawkin’ at me bum?"

Kieran chuckled, "I thought you were supposed to be sittin’ on that bum in class, boyo. And I don’t need to gawk when I get to see it whenever I want." Finished washing Jax, he leaned back against the edge of the tub, cradling the younger man in his arms, luxuriating in the hot water and closeness of his lover.

"An’ I thought I had a peculiar sense of humor, but yers takes the proverbial pie there, me darlin’," Jax had to laugh as he lazed in the older man’s embrace. "So, come Monday I’m t’be startin’ me first year of university, an’ ye’re about to become an upstanding member of the business community," Jax snickered at the last part. "Complete with a suit an’ tie and an office with a big, _hard_ , spacious desk."

"So when do we get to debauch your office?"

"Oh, I thought we could do that Monday night, launch it wi’ a bang so t’speak," Kier chuckled. "I ha’ this yen t’take ye over me desk and christen it properly. That way I can picture ye there whenever I want."

"Bloody great perv," Jax chuckled. "But I love ye for it! So we’re t’christen yer office the first night of business. Shouldn’t we be doin’ it Sunday night then, just t’make sure it’s _really_ ready t’go for you come Monday. So ye know me cum is rubbed into th’grain of the wood, polished up real nice? Maybe in the leather of yer chair so it’s properly lubricated?"

"I do like the way you think, boyo," Kier approved. "Sunday night it is. Perhaps we should go in the afternoon... just t’be sure we have enough time, of course."

"Of course, we want t’make sure we get just every nook and cranny filled and tested and penetrated, don’t we?"

"Exactly. I knew ye’d understand, me lover. I’m lookin’ forward t’ seein’ ye stretched out over me desk, all naked and wanting, waitin’ for me t’take ye."

"I’m always wantin’ for you t’take me, ye silly sod," Jax replied cheerfully. "Except when I’m wantin’ t’be takin’ you!"

"Ah, I’m a lucky man t’have a slut for a lover." Kier grinned at him, stroking him comfortably.

"Aye, that ye are, and ye’d damn well better appreciate all I did t’get ye and t’keep ye happy, pain in the arse that ye are," Jax purred under the older man’s ministration. "I mean ‘tis such a chore fer me t’have t’dress up in leather all the time and buy sex toys and keep the lube stocked up and put things in me and on me, and then there’s the actual fornication - aye, what a _tedious_ chore bein’ a slut is!" he continued to tease even as his hand snaked under the water to ‘wash’ his favorite thing to be inserted inside him.

"While I’m flattered by yer opinion o’ me prowess, boyo, that’s no’ goin’ t’be doin’ anything for a while. I’m thinkin’ we need to get out o’ this water, get ourselves something to eat, and go out dancing someplace where I can show you off."

"And you can use that short leash you’ve been threatenin’ t’keep me on?" Jax smirked, licking his lips sluttishly. "Are ye wantin’ t’show a lot of me or a little of me off? Just so’s I know whether t’get out the kinky stuff or just go fer the everyday leather."

"Since I’d actually like to eat something other than this sweet arse, I think ye’d best dress for a restaurant, boyo. Everyday leather to show off my fine man will do. We can keep the kinky stuff fer the weekend."

"Aye aye, sir!" Jax saluted as he clambered out of the bathtub, splashing Kieran playfully as he did so. Grabbing a towel, the younger man wrapped it around his waist and headed towards their walk-in closet to find the perfect outfit to wear for a nice dinner out.

Chuckling to himself, Kier followed, swatting at the cute ass as he passed. He’d decided on brown leather and silk for himself that night, so he was able to dress quickly and then turn back to enjoy the show.

Jax hummed and hawed, finally settling on butter soft suede in buff, a transparent cream shirt and a vest to match the pants. Around his neck the younger man fastened the gold collar to complete the outfit, turning the clasp to the back so it merely appeared as a choker. Turning, he grinned. "Acceptable for a quiet dinner out?"

"Just stay across the room or we’ll never make it out the door." Kieran eyed him hotly, seriously thinking about simply dragging Jax to the bed. "Actually, I think we need to leave _now_."

Chuckling under his breath, Jaxon sauntered out the door, his ass wriggling enticingly. "Shall I just meet you at the restaurant then? Wouldn’t want you to jump me on the way there, and you’ve already expressed how old and tired the equipment is and how it needs some time to recharge."

"Brat," Kieran growled, striding across the room after him and tossing him over the shoulder before continuing toward the elevator. "We’ll see who’s too tired," he vowed. "After we have dinner and I show you off."

"Oooh, promises, promises old man!" Jax laughed as he was bounced along on Kieran’s shoulder, looking forward to a night on the town with his lover.


End file.
